Opera time table W10/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 06.03.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:13 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 03:15 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 06:26 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 08:36 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 11:26 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) 13:27 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:25 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 19:10 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:45 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 23:57 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 07.03.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:32 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 05:33 Leonardo Vinci - Catone in Utica (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 09:26 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 12:33 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 16:16 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 19:17 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 20:30 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 23:48 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 08.03.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:43 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 03:47 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 06:24 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 09:12 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:17 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 14:55 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 17:04 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 18:23 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 20:35 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09.03.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:18 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 03:08 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Psyche (2007) CPO (F) 06:01 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 08:09 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 10:26 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 13:12 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 16:02 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 18:10 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 20:38 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 22:58 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 10.03.2017 - Friday/Freitag 01:17 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 04:25 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 07:25 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 08:30 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11:03 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 12:31 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 14:47 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:13 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 19:09 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 22:24 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 11.03.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:01 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 03:33 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 05:51 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 09:19 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 11:19 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 13:05 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 15:06 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 17:05 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 19:09 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 20:55 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 22:41 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 23:55 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 12.03.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:54 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 02:41 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 04:31 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 06:40 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 08:17 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 11:24 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 14:06 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 16:13 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 17:09 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 19:02 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 18:17 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 19:52 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 21:38 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 23:24 Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 10/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017